


and time goes quicker

by Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Oblivious Mahiru and Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Kuro sinks down to the ground, yawning widely. "I swear," he mutters darkly, "you can't even go for a late night food run without getting attacked." He sends his eve a grouchy look. "Your luck is horrible."Mahiru shrugs, leaning down and tugging Kuro to his feet. "I had decent luck before you. The simplest answer is that you brought this complicated stuff into my life and it soured. So, thinking simply," he gives Kuro a mischievous grin, "your luck is rotten."Kuro only sighs and with a puff of smoke Mahiru's holding a little black cat."I,"he returns, "have average luck."Mahiru stifles a laugh, vanishing his broom and setting Kuro onto his shoulder. "Sure you do."





	and time goes quicker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Servamp fandom! I've leaped right into Servamp and I adore it, so have this from me!
> 
> This is in that time period between the festival and summer vacation, on a normal day for Kuro and Mahiru.
> 
> (Also yes I did put Tsuabki in here but I had no clue who else to put in haha.)

Battle is - never simple. At least it shouldn't be, from what Mahiru's heard. There should be battle plans, strategies, _complicated_ things. He's had to do stuff like that and he didn't really like it. But, well -  
  
Mahiru drives his weapon into Tsubaki's stomach, jumping back so Kuro could rise behind him, eyes dark as he slashes. Battle is simple, for the most part, when emotions don't get in the way and all you need to do is move. Mahiru's never really experienced that kind of battle. He feels too easily for other, can never really hate people, so he's constantly thinking. He can't empty his head.  
  
"Mahiru!" That's Kuro.  
  
Alarm makes Mahiru throw his broom forward, running to Kuro's side and checking for wounds. "Kuro, are you okay?"  
  
There doesn't _seem_ to be any blood, but sometimes that doesn't show up. It could be a pulled muscle, could be an internal break. Kuro is kneeling on the ground in a fight - there has to be _something_ wrong with him, because Mahiru is distracted and Kuro won't let him be hurt.  
  
Mahiru bites his lip and glances over his shoulder, one hand taking off the wrist band. Kuro narrows his eyes at him, arm reaching to clutch at his chest.  
  
"Kuro," he hisses, shoving his wrist towards his mouth. "Drink. You need it."  
  
Kuro wrinkles his nose and pushes himself to his feet, batting Mahiru's wrist away. "Don't need it," he says heavily, and Mahiru scowls at him, standing too.  
  
"Yes, you do," he says furiously, and when Kuro opens his mouth to argue he puts his wrist in his mouth. "Just drink it already, you stupid cat."  
  
Kuro bites down, eyes flaring, and blood drips down. Mahiru grimaces at the stab of pain that runs up his arm. "You're so troublesome," Kuro groans at him, standing straighter, and Mahiru grins at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he laughs, and spins his broom. Kuro rolls his eyes at him and lunges forward, teeth bared. 

Fighting with Kuro at his side is easy. It's as simple as breathing, as laughing. Kuro is easy to live with, easy to like, easy to start to love. He's not simple, not uncomplicated, but Kuro is the exception to him.  
  
Mahiru grins, bright and easy, and slams his broom into Tsubaki's cheek. 

Tsubaki goes down, coughing roughly, and Mahiru leans against his broom, watching with tired eyes as Kuro walks up beside him, slouching down. "Hey," he says, and Kuro huffs.  
  
"Such a pain," he complains, and Mahiru nudges his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's over now. Right?"  
  
Tsubaki growls at him, eyes flashing red, but the rain disappears and so does he all the same. Mahiru smiles tiredly and Kuro sinks down to the ground, yawning widely. "I swear," he mutters darkly, "you can't even go for a late night food run without getting attacked." He sends his eve a grouchy look. "Your luck is horrible."  
  
Mahiru shrugs, leaning down and tugging Kuro to his feet. "I had decent luck before you. The simplest answer is that you brought this complicated stuff into my life and it soured. So, thinking simply," he gives Kuro a mischievous grin, "your luck is rotten."  
  
Kuro only sighs and with a puff of smoke Mahiru's holding a little black cat. _"I,"_ he returns, "have average luck."  
  
Mahiru stifles a laugh, vanishing his broom and setting Kuro onto his shoulder. "Sure you do."  
  
Kuro chuffs in his ear before curling up and closing his eyes. "Let's go home, okay?"  
  
Mahiru stretches and nods. "Yeah, okay. It's late and we have school tomorrow."  
  
_"School,"_ Kuro spits, and he makes the word sound like poison. "Can't we stay home?"  
  
Mahiru laughs, rubbing at his eyes as he climbs the stairs to his apartment. "We can't. Besides, you get to sleep. I have to pay attention."  
  
"But it's one in the morning," Kuro whines, climbing down and poofing back into his human form. "Just sleep in and call in sick. I doubt you've missed a lot of school, so you can do it."

Mahiru shakes his head, slipping off his jacket and collapsing on his bed. "Can't," he yawns. "If I miss school then there will be work I need to catch up using time I don't have. So, thinking simply, it would be best for me to just go."  
  
"You and your mentality," Kuro huffs, curling up next to him. "I can never understand it."  
  
Mahiru smiles at him, closing his eyes as he reaches out to brush Kuro's hair out of his eyes. "For you, maybe. To me it makes perfect sense." Then his eyes finally flicker shut and his breathing eases out.  
  
Being with Kuro is simple. Easy. And if he sleeps a little better with Kuro beside him, vampire strength with blue hair and familiarity, then that's no ones business but his. 

  
\--

  
  
Kuro blinks awake as a weight settles on his chest; it's warm, heavy, and -  
  
_Mahiru,_ he thinks, and shifts, trying to see if he can move. Mahiru tightens his grip, screwing up his nose and burying his face in Kuro's jacket. Kuro stops moving, eyeing his eve warily. Mahiru needs the sleep, and Kuro's not willing to wake him up, not when he lets him sleep as he likes when he doesn't need him.  
  
Kuro wraps his arms around his eve and rests his chin on Mahiru's head, staring out the window. Judging by the moon, it's around three in the morning. Yeah, Mahiru needs more sleep than three hours, especially after running around the way he's been.  
  
A rare smile steals across his face as Mahiru tightens his grip and relaxes completely, in a show of trust that's - well, it's certainly heartwarming. He really shouldn't have expected more from him. Mahiru trusts so easily, trusts that someone won't hurt him. Meanwhile Kuro...  
  
Kuro frowns. Meanwhile he tries to distance himself so he doesn't have to burden his eve with his emotional baggage.  
  
"Such a pain," he sighs, shoving those thoughts away. Why is he even awake?  
  
_Mahiru makes you happy,_ hums the little demon by his head, eyes wide and cruel. _So foolish._  
  
Kuro frowns at it. "Shut up."

 _Mahiru, Mahiru,_ it giggles, patting his eve's head. _Mahiru won't like you, if you told him all of what you've done. He won't make you happy after that._ Mahiru shivers, brow furrowing, and Kuro gets an inkling of discomfort. He glares at it and it takes its hand away, still grinning that terrible grin.  
  
"I know," he hisses, hackles rising. "I know, okay? So go away!"  
  
It hugs its knees, oversized head tilting at him. _You do?_ it warbles. _Then why do you stay?_  
  
Kuro sighs, closing his eyes and sinking down into the mattress. "I don't know," he says humorlessly. "I don't know."  
  
When he opens his eyes, it's gone.

  
  
\--

  
  
The alarm clock makes Mahiru jolt into awareness, and the groan Kuro makes in his ear makes him open his eyes. Mahiru makes a face and pushes himself up.  
  
Or, well. He tries to anyway. Kuro's arms around him makes it a bit hard.  
  
"Kuro," he says lightly, shoving him gently, "I have to get up for school."  
  
_"No,"_ Kuro moans, cracking one eye open to stare at him. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Mahiru laughs softly, flicking Kuro's forehead. Normally he would get angry, would shout and push, but the morning light, the drowsiness makes him - more forgiving. "Kuro, I have to get up."  
  
Kuro makes a low noise, burying his face in Mahiru's hair. "You're so mean to a cat..."

Mahiru smiles. "If I am, then I'll have to stop buying instant ramen," he says slyly, and Kuro releases him immediately.  
  
"Mahiru," he says seriously, "don't stop buying instant ramen."  
  
Mahiru merely grins and stumbles out of bed, yawning and reaching for his uniform. Kuro watches, arms crossed and resting his chin on his wrists, as he walks into the bathroom. "You have a cat bed, you know," Mahiru calls with a hint of amusement in his voice as he starts the water for the sink. "I bought you one when I first found you."

"I know," Kuro replies, humming lightly as the sunlight plays on the floor. Luckily, it hasn't reached the bed yet, so he can stay in human form a bit longer. "I just like the bed better."  
  
Mahiru fumbles with the face wash as his cheeks burn. "Really," he says a bit unsteadily, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kuro messes with his hood.  
  
"Hm." Kuro blinks tired eyes at his eve. "It's more comfortable and you give off a lot of heat."  
  
Mahiru squeaks and throws a bar of soap at him. "Shut up," he hisses, face red, and slams the door shut, leaning against it and putting his face in his hands. "Why did I react like that?"  
  
"Mahiru?" Kuro scratches at the door, little scraping sounds that sets him on edge. "You okay?"  
  
_Shit,_ Mahiru thinks grouchily as he opens the door. _Now I feel bad. He's worried._  
  
"I'm fine, Kuro," he says cheerfully, taking the bar of soap from Kuro's paws. "Just remembering something embarrassing."  
  
Kuro narrows his eyes at him, clearly not buying it, but slouches back on his hind legs and gives a shrug. "Whatever. You're such a pain, housewife."  
  
Mahiru squawks indignantly, scowling down at Kuro before rolling his eyes and stepping back. "I'm _not_ a housewife," he says, for what seems to be the millionth time, "and what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Kuro sighs after a moment of staring. "Eggs."  
  
"Eggs it is," Mahiru says decisively, nodding. "Give me a few minutes and I'll start cooking,"  
  
"Housewife."  
  
"Shut up, Kuro!"

 

\--

 

The walk to school is idyllic. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Mahiru is giving Kuro little bits of melon bread as he eats it himself. Kuro's warm against his neck, a steady purr making Mahiru smile faintly.  
  
His life is a bit of a mess at the moment, what with all the whole Sakuya and vampire situation, but it's moments like these, simple ones with Kuro at his side, content and effortless, that make him think that the terror and worry is worth it. Besides, he muses as he tears off a small piece of bread, it's nice that he has a housemate again. It gets kind of lonely, living on your own.  
  
"Mahiru," Kuro drawls reprovingly, "you're thinking too hard again." He jumps down and Mahiru drops the bread into the bag hanging by his wrist as he catches him. "Look at this cute cat and cuddle me."  
  
Mahiru scratches Kuro's head, smoothing down his fur. "I'm not thinking too hard," he corrects, smiling warmly at the cat in his hands. "Just thinking about how good it is to have someone in the house again."  
  
Kuro freezes, looking up at him warily. "You...like having me here," he asks cautiously, and Mahiru blinks incredulously.  
  
"Of course I do!" Mahiru laughs a little, then, rubbing Kuro's ears. "What gave you the idea I don't?"  
  
Kuro falls silent, closing his eyes, and Mahiru shrugs a little, settling Kuro on his shoulder again and grabbing the bread. "Want to continue to eat?"  
  
"Yes," Kuro says quietly, his voice small and wobbly. "Can't deal."  
  
_You can,_ Mahiru thinks fondly as he hands Kuro a small piece of bread. _You just don't want to. That's okay. I won't push._  
  
"I never really liked rainy days," he says absently, looking up at the blue sky. "Always made it difficult to do laundry. Never let it dry."  
  
"...Where are you going with this," Kuro asks suspiciously, and Mahiru laughs  
  
"Nowhere! Just - I never really liked cloudy days either, since it usually meant rain would come soon."  
  
"And?"

"Well, now I like cloudy days," he says, eyes closed as he breathes in the air that says it's almost summer. "It means you can come outside with me and we can go shopping and go to cafes and stuff." He throws a grin at the still cat on his shoulder. "So why don't we hope for a cloudy day on Saturday?"  
  
Kuro states at him, eyes wide before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Such a pain," he says, and it's soft and fond. "I can't deal with you."  
  
"And yet you're still with me," Mahiru says brightly, and Kuro shakes his head, tail waving slowly behind him.  
  
"So I am," he says quietly. "So I am."

  
  
\-- 

  
Class is boring, as always. Kuro stays in Mahiru's bag, eating another piece of melon bread as his eve struggles through English. Kuro's actually competent at English - he's had to be, with where he's been. It's just such a pain to say that, considering the fact that Mahiru would insist he help with his work.  
  
_That wouldn't be so bad,_ he thinks, and his heart traitorously stumbles in it's beating. He knows better than to fall in love with his eve. Lawless is a perfect example of that. You get your heart broken, one way or another, and he - doesn't want that. He doesn't want one more regret to add to his list.  
  
He isn't in love with Mahiru. He can't be.  
  
Kuro bites into the bread with more viciousness than really necessary. "I'm _not_ in love with Mahiru," he tells himself sternly. "I'm not."  
  
"Ah, Shirota-san," comes a voice, and Mahiru's startled _hello_ grabs his attention. Kuro peers through the crack in the zipper and blinks when he sees a girl by Mahiru's desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me the recipe for those cookies you made!"  
  
"Oh, sure," Mahiru says easily, always ready to speak of his cooking. "Okay, so -"  
  
Kuro tunes him out, leaning against a book and wondering why he was so alert.  
  
_Well, now I like cloudy days,_ Mahiru told him. Kuro sighs and bites off more bread.  
  
"Such a pain."

 

\--

  
_English sucks,_ Mahiru thinks sourly as the bell rings for lunch. He turns around and takes Kuro out, smiling when he saw he was sleeping.  
  
"Shirota-san!" Mahiru blinks and looks up to see the girls of his class staring at him. Or, more specifically, at Kuro.  
  
Mahiru's lips twist down at the sight.  
  
"Yeah," he asks, because his uncle and mother raised him to be polite.  
  
"Can we please take care of Kuro during lunch!"  
  
Mahiru slowly shakes his head. "No, he's sleeping. Maybe next time?"  
  
They all pout but nod and go back to their little groups. Mahiru puts his head on his desk and closes his eyes. He's really tired.  
  
Kuro moves closer to him, curling up against his cheek. "Hey," he says. "Do you want to eat?"  
  
Kuro shakes his little head. "Nah. I'd rather sleep."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Kuro nudges Mahiru's cheek with his nose. "Yes, I'm sure." He gives Mahiru an exhausted look. "Lets just sleep."  
  
Mahiru huffs out a laugh, tapping Kuro's nose. "Alright, lazy." Kuro throws him a dirty look for that but curls up under his arm, breathing already smoothing. Mahiru watches him, something blooming in his chest, warm and large and completely simple. He doesn't know what it is, though. It's light and makes him feel like he's floating off the ground and his heart beat double time as though Kuro just sunk his teeth into Mahiru's neck.  
  
He's giddy, he realizes idly. Giddy and happy and he thinks he might be in -  
  
Kuro's tail smacks against his cheek. "Sleep," Kuro tells him, sounding annoyed, and Mahiru crosses his arms, resting his head on them before closing his eyes. And, like Kuro, it doesn't take long for him to go to sleep. In that, they are matched.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
